(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns methods of lining cylindrical bores, such as the cylinders of internal combustion engines. In particular the invention relates to a method of lining a cylindrical bore by selecting a strip of lining material suitable for forming into a cylindrical liner and then press-fitting the formed liner into the cylindrical bore.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known, as has been described for instance in British Patent Specification No. 1237962 and the Patent-of-Addition thereto No. 1395220, in the name of Cross Manufacturing Company (1938) Limited, that advantageous properties can be realised when the cylinder of an internal combustion engine is lined with a relatively thin-wall liner formed from a strip of material deformed to define the liner. The insertion of such a liner has proved to be somewhat difficult, especially on a production basis: such a liner cannot, for instance, simply be pressed into the bore without internal support as is a conventional thick-walled liner, for the thin-wall liner exhibits insufficient strength to withstand the relatively large axial force required to drive the liner fully home.